The invention relates to a connector for a piece of furniture, in particular for mounting shelves or the like of a shelf system at a desired height at the corner poles of the shelf system.
From DE 202 13 924 U1, a bottom support device for shelves is known comprising a bottom support housing which is inserted into the end face of a shelf and which is embodied for receiving a bottom support post. The bottom support post can be inserted into a receiving bore arranged in the opposite furniture body, wherein the bottom support housing comprises a slit which is open to the bottom side of the shelf and extends parallel to the bottom carrier post, wherein a graduated cylindrical receiving region for the bottom support post is joined. The receiving region comprises an inner diameter which corresponds to the outer diameter of the received bottom support post. A slider which can be moved transversely to the end face of the shelf is seated at the bottom support housing which is configured to overlap and cover the slit.
It is the object of the invention to propose a connector for a piece of furniture which may be realized with technically simple means and which is easy to assemble.